


Evil Author Day 2020

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil Author Day, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Collection of stories that I found in my pc.Evil me lol.See anything you want me to post, let me know.Read at your own risk 😁
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Thranduil, Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish, Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf, Erestor/Thranduil (Tolkien), Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 11





	1. Magnificent 7: Chris/Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta work, so there's might be spell or grammar issue.

Title: Wooing Ezra

Rate : E

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.

Type: Slash

Warning: M/M slash, first time.

Pairing: Chris/Ezra

Universe: Treasure Hunters - Slash

Summary: After "Rain Check". Chris is not giving up on Ezra, and tried to get his lover back.

* * *

Roles: Ezra – Con man and cheater to get information from outsiders about treasures.

Nathan – First aid, healer. Have connection in high places, can bring fast helicopter for immediate rescue and hospitals.

Vin \- Indian Tracker; have a good eye and hearing. The winds are always with him.

Buck – Ladies' man; know how to reach to the right cave with a quite resourceful from the opposite kind.

JD Dunne – Computer guy who loves to use the digital to help the guys, using track devise to follow others.

Josiah – Preacher in his past. The stronger one, who helps the team to get out everything in their way, using his cooking skill when it's needs.

Chris – The leader of the Treasure Hunters. Lost his wife and son in cave in, buried alive.

A/N: Writing for 50ficlets for LJ community. _Prompt #24: Date._

* * *

Chris wanted him back, by all means necessary.

"Vin," Chris called to him, "I need your words of wisdom and poetic."

"What for?" Vin asked.

"I need to woo someone."

"Someone I know?" Vin asked him with a smile.

"All in good time, Tanner."

"How do you know that I'm a poet?" Vin asked.

"Small bird told me…" Chris replied with a grin.

"I'm going to kill Buck." Vin mumbled and Chris grinned at him.

"Is there something I should know about?" Chris asked.

"No." Vin simply replied, though Chris read his eyes and could tell that there was more to it, but didn't put a pressure to it.

"Really?" Chris taunted him.

"Don't push it Larabee," Vin glared at his friend and then he added a threat, "The way I see it, you'll never get that poet, if you continue teasing me."

"The way I see it, you and Buck should announce for your first anniversary." Chris suggested to him.

"How do you know?" Vin asked him and then he added, "We never told anyone."  
  


Chris smiled, he glad that he saw all the signs that came from his friends, and yet he could not see what was in front of him; Ezra.

"You can say that Ezra pointed to me what he saw." Chris replied sadly, as he wished to have what Vin and Buck has.

"Where is Ezra?" Vin asked.

"I believe I saw him with Buck earlier." Chris replied.


	2. HP Gen

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Angst, abuse. AU. Un-beta.

Summary: Harry got his wish coming true, but with what cost?

**Second Childhood**

Prologue

Living with his aunt and uncle, made him feeling like a slave, or rather a burden to them.

As for his cousin, he felt that he is his punching bag to him and to his friends.

Was that any meaning to his worthless life? He wished that he would have a second childhood, and wished it better than been beaten and threatens like a slave in that house.

Even if his aunt and uncle wouldn't admit, Harry figures that they just afraid of him, because he was his momma's child, the one who could do magic, not like her sister, who was a 'Muggle'.

"Harry Potter!" Petunia called him, her voice was firm as she hold a grip on her nephew.

Harry lowered his head, not knowing of what he did now that caused her to call him for.

"How many times have I told you not to lay your dirty hand upon my precious child?"

"But…" Harry tried to answer, but being cut by his aunt.

"HOW MANY?" Petunia started to raise her voice toward him, her hand still holding firm his hands.

"More than the stars that sparkling in the sky, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied with weak voice.

He was alone against those three, and there was no one to stand up to him.

He mumbled his wish time after time as he sent toward the closet, trying to ease the pain from the beating, trying to hold back those hurtful words, and yet, like a poison it eats him inside, starting with his heart, breaking the boy through shattered pieces like his heart made of glass.

1.

Harry was glad that the summer vacation was over, and it was time to meet his friends again.

He hoped that there would be a great wizard whom will help him with his wish, his truly wish, which could save him from everything he got so far for a better living.

Hearing his friends' talking warm his colder heart, he was glad to be back to the school where he at least felt safe as no one could beat him, though he was held a fear of Draco and his brutality, knowing that all he needs now is comfort and caring from his friends.


	3. LOTR - Aragorn/Legolas, Thranduil/Elrond

Series: Kinks in Mirkwood

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas, Thranduil/Elrond

Title: Not the Right… Lover?

Rate: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Kink, slash, m/m, love, establish relationship. 

Summary: The guards are confused, if Thranduil and Elrond in the waterfall, then how come they hearing their names in the main bed?

  
  


* * *

  
Thranduil and Elrond rode for a short trip around the castle, hoping to get some peace from their devious sons.

"What do you have in mind, Thranduil?" Elrond asked him as he smiled.

"I want to try something at the waterfall, care to joy my love?" Thranduil asked him.

"Certainly, as long as I will not see them in my mind." Elrond replied and Thranduil chuckled at that.

* * *

"Did they left?" Aragorn asked his lover who was still laid in bed.

"I believe so," Legolas replied, as he felt tired after being occupy all night long, as he added, "What you have in mind human?"

"Put something on your body, I do not wish that any guards will lay their eyes on you," Aragorn replied and then he added, "You are mine, my heart."

Legolas moved his hand upon his lover's face and spoke, "As you are mine Aragorn, the key to my heart."  
  


Then Legolas kissed him passionately and moved him at the pillow, but Aragorn had other plans as the kiss was broken.

"My dear Legolas, you will be the death of me," Aragorn teased his lover and added asking, "Have you forgotten that I have plans for you?"

"Probably," Legolas sighed and then moved to dress and then when he was ready he asked, "I suppose you should wear something too, my love."

"This is your entire fault." Aragorn sighed heavily and grab some clothes wore it quickly.

"I know." Legolas teased him.

"I love you my heart, and I am going to show you." Aragorn told him and came closer to him as he kissed him, but then he walked away.

"Aragorn, where are we going?" Legolas asked.

"To have some fun, love," Aragorn only replied and then he added, "You need to catch me if you want more answers."

With that, Aragorn left running, and Legolas ran after him.

* * *

**At the waterfall…**

"Are you certain that it was a smart idea?" Elrond asked as he noticed how quickly the king got naked in front of his eyes, bare to everyone who will come across.

"I am certain, my love," Thranduil replied, and added as he gave little kisses on his lover's chest, "Let us forget about them, and have some fun, I need you Elrond, and very much it pains me."

Elrond melts under his lover's touch, barely felt how his clothes fell on the ground and he was led toward the river.


	4. LOTR - Elrond/Legolas, Thranduil/Erestor

Title: Last Hope

Beta:

Type: FPS

Pairing: Elrond/Legolas, Thranduil/Erestor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien’ characters.

Warning: Scene of battle. Angst.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: When Mirkwood is dying of war, and Legolas was sent to get some aid.

Everything didn’t go well, as trusts been broken, and loyalty testing, is there anyone that can save Mirkwood from Sauron's army?

~

1.

**Mirkwood**

Dark shadows and spiders are starting to claim Mirkwood. Prince Legolas was fighting, trying to defend his father and his home from the foul creatures.

King Thranduil saw his son fighting bravely, and called to the guards to help him. He turned to Galdor. “Tell Legolas to get out of there – I need him to deliver an urgent message. The guards will continue to try and rid Mirkwood of this menace.”

Galdor made his way to the prince’s side.

"My prince?" Galdor tried to catch the prince’s attention.

"What is it, Galdor?" Legolas asked him without turning his head.

"Your father wishes to see you, my prince," Galdor said.

Legolas continued to fire his arrows at the spiders, gradually pulling back until he made his way to his father’s side. As father and son fought together side by side, Legolas asked worriedly: "Father, are you hurt?"

"No, my son," Thranduil said, and gave him a piece of parchment. "I need you to go to Imladris. Give this message to Lord Elrond, and ask for his aid. We cannot fight on our own!"

"Galdor!" Thranduil yelled to the guard, but his son halted him. “You need them. I will ride alone. I can take care of myself," Legolas said to his father.

Thranduil said, "I know; it is just that I fear for you, my son."

“I will be fine. I will leave immediately. Please, father, be careful.”

Thranduil nodded to his son, and immediately went back to the task at hand.

Legolas mounted his horse and urged it into a gallop, wanting to reach Imladris as soon as possible.

As he reached the borders of Mirkwood he turned around. He thought he could see the dark shadow descending on his home, and he was worried how his father fared. Then he turned his horse to the direction of Imladris.

The prince of Mirkwood left with massages; hope to get some help from the races, to help to save his realm.

He rode on his horse without resting as his worried about his father and his people increased.

Lothlorien elves were busy with their own fights; the race of men didn’t even look at him.

**Imladris, early morning, 12 days later…**

He stopped as he reached to the border of Imladris, took a big breath and rode quickly, as he hoped that they would help to save Mirkwood from falling into darkness.

He got down from his horse and led him into the stable, for rest after a long journey they had made.

When he left the stable, he almost crashed with the twins, he was unaware of their presence, cause the circumstances of his realm.

“Sorry, I must find your father,” he apology to them and walked straight to the lord study, and heard a shout as he opened the door, “HE IS NOT IN HIS ROOM, HE IS IN THE GARDEN.” Elladan shouts to him.

As the last word was heard and Legolas split away to find the lord, and the twins were seem to confused of the prince’ behavior, he seemed to lost his manners.

“Let us follow him and saw what is bothering him.” Elrohir suggested as they follow the prince over the garden.

When Legolas arrived over the garden he saw that the lord was not alone; Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel were with him discussing. Legolas cough and they stopped talking as they saw the young elf staring at them with worried look on his face.

“Prince Legolas, how do you fare?” Lord Glorfindel asked.

Legolas ignored his question and stared on Lord Elrond and start talking, as the worried about his father and his people increased.

“Legolas, is there something wrong?” Lord Erestor asked when there was no answer from the prince.

“My lords, Mirkwood is dying; spiders and shadow already claimed my home, and Sauron army closer everyday.” Legolas explained hoped they will help.

“You asked our aid, is it?” Lord Elrond asked him and saw a little smile on the prince face.

“I do, my lord,” Legolas said lowered his head sigh heavily and continued: “You are my last hope.”

“What do you mean by saying _‘You are my last hope’_?” Lord Erestor asked.

“No one cares about us, and this is the last realm that left, my lords,” Legolas said angrily over them and continued: “Are you going to send aid to save Mirkwood from falling into darkness?” he asked them and looked into Lord Elrond eyes, search the answer and said “I see.” And left angrily the garden, walking through the twins and walked straight to the stable and mounted himself to his horse, and rode over his realm, as the hope left from his eyes, and the despair began to fill his soul.

After Legolas left and gone from the sight, the twins became angry of their father’ behavior.

Elladan started too remembered of event when they were attacked once and they sent massages to sent aid of army to save their realm and asked his father about it.

“Father,” Elladan apply him.

“Yes, my son?” Elrond asked.

“When the orcs fought us, is anyone helped us?” asked him with a light in his eyes.

“Give a moment to remember.” Elrond asked from his son, while he thought who helped them when the dark days came.

“Well?” Elrohir asked as losing his patient.

“You know, when I thinking about that, I remember that we got the aid from Mirkwood, they came as they got the massage.” Lord Erestor said as he remembered the event like it was yesterday.

“You have a good memory my friend,” Lord Glorfindel said and continued his words: “Even king of Mirkwood came as he led the army inside our realm, and his brave son, led the rest of the army outside and slained the orcs until there were no orcs.”

“I think that we just made our decision,” Lord Elrond said and looked over his friends and over his sons and said: “Lord Erestor and the twins prepare the army, and you Lord Glorfindel, will keep this realm from falling apart.” He said and walked over the weapons room to prepare to fight.

~* **On the border of Mirkwood** *~

Thranduil waited for his son, and start to lose patient about the aid.

“My lord,” Galdor said to him as he got his attention and continued: “Did you eat anything last days?” as he saw the paller skin and the tiredness eyes of his lord.

“No, since Legolas left to got aid,” he said and looked on the guardian eyes and said, “You know my son as I do, he will take no rest to find the aid to save our realm, even no rest or sleep.” He said worried.

“Can I give something to eat my lord?” Galdor insists, hope that his lord will except and at least eat.

“Lembas, thank you Galdor.” Thranduil said and smiling to the guard for caring for him.

Galdor back few moments later with a basket of Lembas and cough to his lord that was busy to scanned the area, seeking to his son.

“He will come,” Galdor said.

"I know that he will come Galdor," Thranduil sighed and then he added, "I am just hope that he will not come alone."

2.

But the prince did not show up after twenty days, though Imladris’s delegation came.

The king began to think of the worst of his son, as nothing or rather know one heard from him.


	5. Magnificent 7: Gen

Title: Lost in Translation  
Beta:   
Disclaimer: Not mine. The OC's are mine.  
Rate: T  
Warning: Angst/friendship  
AU: Treasure Hunters, new AU.  
Summary: Ezra gets lost.

A/N: Written for Mag7 group H/C. It was supposed to answer to drabble challenge, but it turned out a short story… the theme was: Lost.

A/N2: All the remain mistakes are mine.

_"You need to go straight till you see the lone oak tree, and then turn left till you see seven or ten stones, and then you will find us."_

Ezra sighed heavily while he tried to overcome the pain where the snake had bitten him, he was glad at least that he took his mobile with him and a bottle of water.

"I should tell Vin that I am not familiar with the location of the meeting site …"  
Ezra mumbled as he looked now in front of snake.

He was fast as Larabee, he knew it, and he guessed that his teammates knew that fact either, and he was glad that his instincts were good as he shot the serpent, and now he just hoped that he live another day.

He took his mobile and dialed the first name that he saw.

"Hello…" he said in weak voice.

" _Ez? Is something wrong_?" Vin asked.

"Serpent… bitten…" Ezra replied as much as he could.

" _Ez, stay with me_ ," Vin told to him, and then he turned to shout toward JD, " _Bring the laptop will you?_ "

"Where are we going Vin?" JD asked while grabbing his laptop with him.

"I need you to start tracing Ezra's mobile, I need to know exactly where he is, and then we will let Nate know where to tell the helicopter to take Ezra ASAP, or he will die."

"Die of what?"

"Snakebite."

"Is there anything yet on this thing you call a computer?" Vin asked him, hoped that Ezra didn't close his mobile.

"Should be up any minute now." JD replied.

" _Ez?_ " Vin asked.

"Still… amongst the living… Mr. Tanner…" Ez moaned weakly.

" _It's good to know Ez, we're on our way_." Vin assured him.

"Got it!" JD said and stared at Vin as he drove wildly to the point with JD’s guidance the guide of his.

"Call Nate and tell him to bring Helicopter to this point where Ez is and what the problem is." Vin ordered.

JD dials.

"Nate."

" _It's Chris, what's wrong JD_?"

"It's Ez… tells Nate to call for Helicopter…"

" _For what_?"

"It's Ez… snakebite… and Chris follow my instruction." JD told him how to get to the point where Ez was according to his tracking system.

" _Did someone kill the snake_?" Nathan asked.

"Ez killed it as far as we know."

" _See, I told you that I hear a gunshot_ …"

JD heard Nathan told it to someone, and then he asked, "Where’s the helicopter?"

" _It's in the air JD, have you got to Ezra by now_?"

"Should be any minute now." JD replied.

The jeep was stopped and Vin jumped to the ground and stopped in his place as he noticed the unmoving body of the Southerner.

"Ez…" he whispered slightly to the mobile, hope that Ezra will say anything, but nothing was heard or moved.

"Nathan he is neither moving nor replying to us…" JD panicles voice told.

"JD, the helicopter is here," Vin motioned to the helicopter to land, while he watched how the slow motion chest of the southern moved up and down, "HURRY!"

When the helicopter landed two paramedics jumped off with their bags over the unmoving body.

"Snakebite," Derek said to his partner, and then he asked the long hair man, "How long ago he was bitten?"

"About five minutes ago." Vin replied and watched his mobile as the minutes run out.

"In which hospital are you taking him?" JD asked.

"Mercury Heart hospital." Tom replied as he injected the I.V. into Ezra's arm.

"Tell Nathan that we will meet them there." Vin told to JD as they watched the paramedics put Ezra on large board and then moved him into the helicopter who flew to his destination.


	6. LOTR - Aragorn/Legolas

Everytime We Touch

Beta:

Paiting: Aragorn/Legolas

Rate: Nc-17

Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of the story.

The Title taken from the song "Everytime We touch" by Cascada, and so the lyric to the songfic.

Summary: When the king joined to his men to a simple patrol and then known as dead, Legolas wished that he could follow him in death.

Warning: AU, Angst, m/m slash, romance…

* * *

1.

Legolas wondered why in the name of the Valar the king decided to join his men, and thought that maybe he was the cause of his lover.

'Am I not good enough for you?'

But then, Legolas remembered the heated night they had a previous night…

_The king closed the door as he entered to the bedroom, and watched with passion in his eyes as the elf stood naked at the bed._

_With that passion that burned and he could feel his cock hardened only by looking at the elf that he loves, Aragorn tried to remove his robes but failed at that simple task._

_Legolas smiled at his lover, and went toward him. They looked at each other, and Aragorn could not hold himself any longer and captured Legolas's lips, kissing him passionately while his hands touching the soft skin of the elf, enjoying the feeling as he barely felt as his husband removed his robes, let it fall to the floor._

_"Make love to me?" Legolas asked him, his blue eyes sparkled with passion._

_"Always, love." Aragorn replied and laid his lover gently on the bed, before he kissed him._

_"Leave the crown on you, my king." Legolas told him softly._

_"Your wish is my command, my dear husband." Aragorn smiled and then climbed on the bed as he kissed him._

_"I need you now!" Legolas asked, felt the need to tell him his needs._

_Aragorn stared his lover, noticed the sparkle in the elf's blue eyes, he nodded his head, and said to Legolas, "Not yet lover, I need to taste you, to smell your scent, and then, only then I will be inside of you, will take you as you love, harder and deeper while you screamed my name."_

_"I am going to die slowly, am I?" Legolas asked him as he sighed heavily._

_"Die by love, you mean?" Aragorn asked him as he moved his hands to squeeze the elf's nipple and then bites it one and then the other._

_Legolas arched his back, felt the pure sense of love driven him, and the elf knew that he could not hold any longer._

_"I cannot hold it much longer lover, I need you now, or…" Legolas spoke and then a white cream filled his stomach and Aragorn's hands._

_"I can see that love, I will fix it for you," Aragorn told him and started licking the white cream upon his husband body, "I am going to get you ready for the round, as I did not finish what I started lover."_

* * *

It was dark outside, the king left him in the morning.

Legolas has wondered what took him so long. He promised to him that he will return when it will get dark, and the elf got concerned of his lover.

It was supposed to be a simple patrol, what had gone wrong?


	7. LOTR RPS

Title: Are you proud of me?

Series: Confession

Beta:

Pairing: V/O

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Slash, memories of the past. Very hard emotional.

Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.

Spoiler: Set between shooting LoTR films. AU.

Summary:

~

Part 3: Are you proud of me?

1.

#  _At Viggo’s flat…_

Viggo watched Orlando as he was covered by the shadow.

Viggo reached his hand over Orlando face, as he felt the shaking.

“Orli, is there something wrong?” Viggo asked.

Orlando shakes his head, as there was nothing, but Viggo saw otherwise, and say nothing.

Viggo did not want to push the young man to speak, as his heart aching to see him like this.

“Orli, will you join me?” Viggo asked as he removed the blanket from the bed, and glared over Orlando who only stands there with his mouth opened.

“Orli? Love?”

“Are… are you proud of me?” Orlando asked suddenly, and thought that he should take his words back.

Orlando knew that Viggo loved him, and must be very proud of him.

“I… I…” Viggo said surprised from the question and walked away from the bed over his lover, who stared in him, and waiting for his answer.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t ask you that,” Orli said, and sat at the edge of the bed.

Viggo walked over him, and sat next to him, as he moved his hand over the young man shoulder.

“What is bothering you?” Viggo asked.

“No…nothing,” Orli said, as he felt that he should ask the question, and hurt the man that he loves so much, and dear to his heart.

“Orli, this is not nothing. I can see the pain in your eyes, I can see that there is something else.” Viggo said.

“I… I…” Orli shuddered.

“Do you not trust me?” Viggo said cunning.

“I’m trust you, as the way I love you,” Orli said, and turned his head slightly over him and gave him a shy smile.

“Now tell me, what made you act like this?”

“Are you proud of me?”

“I’m proud of the man you became, I’m proud of who you are, I’m the one that should gave you honor, as I fell in love with you,” Viggo said, and pull the young man closer to him, and kissed him, as their tongues dueling, as ballet dancers.

As the kiss broke, Viggo felt that Orli did not say the all thing; there was still a missing part, as a missing piece of puzzle.

“Orli, is someone did or said anything to you?” Viggo asked.

“My… my mom,”

“WHAT? How?” Viggo screamed.

“She was never proud of me, you know?”

“What are you talking, love? Mothers should be very sweet, with loving and caring,”

“Well, my mom is not,” Orli said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Orli tried to say, “my mom never said how proud she was on me… she…” Orli voice trailed off.

“She what?” Viggo asked, noticed Orli’ eyes on the floor.

Viggo moved his hand over Orli’ face and raised him, tried to catch his lover’ eyes.

“She always made me feel useless in my life… or in every work that I worked… until LOTR.”

“Orli, love? Look at me,” Viggo said, as he felt the pain in his lover voice, that aching more in his heart.

Orli moved his eyes with slightly fear; he seemed to fear from the older man’ answer.

“Orli looked at me,” Viggo said as he let the tears fell on his cheeks, and added “Your life were not useless, you’re the one that every fans love and admire, you should not need to think about it,”

“Yes I need,” Orli said.

“But why?”

“My mom…” Orli tried to explained only to be cut by his love.

“Stop thinking about your mom, Orli.” Viggo said.

“But, my mom…”

“You’re mom, is what?”

“My mom…” Orli took a deep breath and continued “My mom… made me thoughts that maybe I not good enough to do what others can, to feel love, to love myself…”

“I didn’t know. Do you feel different with me?”

“Yes, for the first time in my life, I can feel love, but I still can’t love myself,” Orli said and his lips shivered.

“Why can’t you love yourself, you are beautiful as masterpiece,” Viggo said.

“My all life was a mistaken, I am worthless,” Orli said and covered his face with his hands, cannot face Viggo’ eyes.


	8. LOTR RPS - O/V

Title: Claustrophobia 1/?

Series: Phobias – First story on the series.

Type: RPS

Beta:

Rate: NC-17

Pairing: V/O

Archive: You see the e-mail? Let me know…

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams…

Feedback: If you want to…

Warning: Phobias, angst.

Summary: Orli has Claustrophobia, and Viggo will do anything that will help him.

~*~

  1. To Know…



At Viggo’s house… at night…

Viggo and Orlando lay on the bed as the window was opened for Orli’s wish.

“Viggo?”

“Yes, love?” Viggo looked over the young man, and moved his hands over his silk chest.

“Will you continue to love me, if you knew my disadvantages?” Orli asked in fear of losing the one that he loved.

“What do you mean?” Viggo asked, doesn’t know where it leads on.

“I… I have phobias, I fear of many things, and I afraid that no one can help me,” Orli explained.

“You are not the only one, love, I have phobia too.” Viggo tried to comfort him.

“Will you be there for me?” Orli asked, as the fear never left his eyes.

“I will do what I can,”

“Will you help me?”

“I will, I cannot stand to see you suffer alone.” Viggo said and kissed him.

* * *

Next morning…

Viggo remembered Orli’s words from last night, as he woke.

He looked over the young man; he was worried as he thought of all the suffer that he must through alone, and no one was there to give him.

He looked over the clock, they are going to be late in the set, again, and Orli didn’t wake up yet.

“Orli, love…” Viggo shook his shoulders slightly, and starts to kiss his ear.

Orli moans with pleasure as Viggo licks his ear.

“Wake up, love…” Viggo said, and moved his tongue over Orli’s neck.

“Need… sleep…” Orli said sleepy.

“Please love, Pete will fired us…” Viggo begged him.

Orli blinks his eyes, as he heard the producer’s name.

“What?” he asked dizzy still felt tired.

“We are late,” Viggo said.

He sat at once, and looked over his lover, “How long?” he asked.

“Close to half-hour,”

“Oh boy, he really going to kill us now,” Orli said, and walked over the bathroom, to wash his face.

“I’ll buy coffee on our way their… hurry up sweetheart we don’t have the whole day, Pete will kill us at night,” Viggo mentioned to Orli.

Orli walked from the bathroom, and opened the closet, and threw his clothes on the floor.


	9. LOTR - Legolas/Gollum, Thranduil/Aragorn

Title: I Am Not In Love 1-3/3+

Pairing: Legolas/Gollum, Thranduil/Aragorn

Rating: R

Warning: Not a pretty reading. Weird fic.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Love can be shown in different ways, not only by beauty, but by the heart as well.

Note: I’ve got inspired of Enrique Iglesias – “I’m Not In Love”

* * *

1.

## Mirkwood 3017

King Thranduil watched his son as he shot at the target.

The arrows never hit the center. Legolas had something on his mind, something that was disturbing him, and he wasn’t concentrating.

Thranduil came closer to his son; he had a dreamy expression on his face, and his eyes were staring into the distance. The king knew what it was; he knew what his son was feeling.

“Greenleaf?” Thranduil asked.

It seemed as if Legolas was in another world, as he did not hear his father’s words. He was thinking of the one who had captured his heart.

“Legolas?”

Legolas jumped at his father’s voice, interrupting his thoughts.

“What is it adar?” Legolas asked, as he noticed the worried look on his father’s face.

“Legolas, is there something you want to tell me?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas watched his father; his mind telling him he should say something to his father, but his heart was saying otherwise. He did not know what to do.

“Legolas?” Thranduil asked again. “Has your heart really been captured by this man?”

Legolas thought if he did not tell his father the truth, the king would get angry, so he nodded.

“So he is yours,” Thranduil whispered in defeat as he felt how his heart sank.

“Adar?” Legolas asked, worried about his father.

“Get Gandalf!” Thranduil ordered to one of the guards before he fainted.

“Noooooooooo!” Legolas yelled as he thought he had lost his father.

End of Chapter 1.

2.

Legolas knelt close to his father, and asked the guards: “Where is Gandalf?”

The guards replied with the sad answer that Gandalf had already left with the human and that they were beyond Mirkwood’s borders.

‘No! What have I done?’ he thought and rose.

“My prince?” one of the guards asked.

Prince Legolas walked fast at first, and then his pace increased as he started to run through the woods towards the border. He ran without looking back.

He did not hear the guards that rode to catch him; they wanted to help him.

“Prince Legolas?” one of the guards asked, when they finally caught him. All the guards cast worried looks at the prince. But the prince ignored them and continued to run, only stopping when he saw the arrow in the sky.

“I sent the arrow, my prince, so the guards on the border know to stop them,” the guard explained.

Legolas looked at them, then looked in the direction where the border lay, and seemed lost.

“Use my horse, my lord,” the guard suggested and added: “you need to gather your strength for your father.”

Legolas nodded in agreement, realising the guard spoke the truth with his words.

He already had lost enough time, and he just hoped his father’s health would not worsen.

Legolas mounted the horse given to him, and rode quickly, the other guards following him.

* * *

# In the meantime in practice area…

King Thranduil saw in his mind the one he loved.

He could feel his heart aching as the picture of his love cracked in his mind.

It made him cry.

The guards who remained looked at their king and one of them said: “Moved him to the healer’s house.”

The guards took their king to the healer, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

# Outside Mirkwood’s borders…

Legolas did not see them straight away and began to panic, losing any hope as he thought they were well and truly gone.

Gandalf and Aragorn came out from the shadows of the trees and saw how Legolas sat on the horse, looking sad.

“What happened to him, Gandalf?” Aragorn asked.

“I do not know, my friend,” Gandalf said.

“Prince?” Gandalf asked and saw in how quickly the elf came to him and embraced him, making the Maia almost fall off Shadowfax.

“Prince Legolas?” Aragorn called.

When Legolas controlled his tears, wiping them away from his cheeks, he said: “My father, I think my father is… is… dead!”

“What?” they called together. They saw as Legolas got off the horse and sat down on the grass, his eyes staring at the flowers.

Gandalf and Aragorn dismounted from their horses and walked towards the prince. They knelt next to him, and gently gripped the prince’s shoulders.

“How did this happen, Legolas?” Gandalf asked him softly.

“It happened because of me!” Legolas stated.

Gandalf came closer to the elf and hugged him. He could feel the wetness on the prince’s cheeks as the tears fell again.

“Where is he?” Aragorn asked.

“Over… over at the practicing area,” Legolas sobbed.

“Aragorn, take my horse, he will bring you there quickly,” Gandalf said as he sat with the prince.

Aragorn mounted Shadowfax and rode quickly. He only had one thought in his mind: ‘To save a king.’

Aragorn’s heart was pounding hard, and he did not know why.

Gandalf did his best to comfort the prince, but Legolas grieved, blaming himself for what happened.

~

# At the healer’s house…

Aragorn rode towards the practice area, and saw no-one there. He realised they must have gone to the healer’s house and went there. The man noticed of group of guards standing outside the house with worried looks on their faces. He stopped his horse and dismounted, before walking to the guards and asking them what happened. But the guards did not know how to answer him as they did not know.

Aragorn walked to the healer’s house and stepped in. He saw the king lying on the bed; his eyes were closed, his skin was pale as the clouds on a calm day.

“From what does your lord suffer?”

“I suppose from a broken heart. It has happened before,” the healer said.

“What cured him before?”

“The love that he shares with his son, I guess, but I heard rumors the king had a lover since his wife was killed.”

“Oh… I will stay here,” Aragorn said, as he understood the words that had been said.

* * *

# Over the border…

Legolas got up and walked away from Gandalf, who tried to hold him back, afraid the prince was going to do something stupid.

“Prince Legolas, where in the name of the Valar are you going?” Gandalf asked.

“Where I am supposed to be…” Legolas said, and gave Gandalf one last look before he fled.

End of Chapter 2.

3.

Gandalf tried to follow after the elf, but he did not catch him, instead he walks over the healer’s room, where he thought that Greenleaf might be there.

Gandalf slammed the door open, as he was worried of Legolas, and was surprised that Legolas was not even there.

“Where is Legolas?” Gandalf asked at once.

“What happen my friend?” Aragorn asked.

“I lost him, he blamed himself by killing his father, and I thought that he shall be here,” Gandlaf explained in one deep breath.

“Oh… we did not see him here,” Aragorn said, then turned over the king with sadly eyes.

“Gandalf?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Is there any hope for the king?” Aragorn asked as he was concerned about the king’s life.

“You are his only hope, Estel,” Gandalf said, then added “You gave him a lot by keeping him alive, pay him back and kissed him,” Gandalf suggested.

Aragorn looked over the king, and hesitated before he kissed him.

After the kiss, the color suddenly began to regain in king’s body.

“He will be fine from now and on,” Gandalf cheered him.

“Thank you!” Aragorn said and hugged the Maia tight.

“Now… do you have any idea where Legolas could be?” Gandalf asked.

Aragorn had no idea and nodded as ‘No’.

“I did not see him…” Aragorn said.

“I think that I will try the garden…” Gandalf mused loudly and left the room.

Aragorn’ eyes were back over the king

“I did not know… that I was your only hope…” Aragorn whispered to the king, and stroke his face.

* * *

### In the dungeons…

Legolas walked over the last cell underground, and knelt by the door.

“I killed my father,” he whispered.

“Precious?” a cunning voice was heard from the other side.

“I was ashamed of our love…” Legolas continued, as he seemed not paying attention of what had happened around him.

“Legolas?” Gollum called, as he got no answers from his love.

“My last words to him were that I fell in love in Aragorn…” Legolas continued.


End file.
